1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide selective resistance or assist in exercising by individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art exercise apparatus has been available to provide resistance and the like for individuals in an exercise procedure. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,247 wherein a platform is arranged underlying a plurality of gymnastic rings to provide resistance for individuals learning a routine in the planche position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,605 to Mcpeak sets forth protective apparel mounted about a torso of an individual to support a barbell shaft for support of the shaft upon the shoulders of the individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,533 to Hatfieldd sets forth a platform wherein a neck strap is directed about an individual, wherein the strap is secured to a cable and the cable permits directing of various resistance weights to enhance strengthening of abdominal muscles of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,245 to Bertenson, et al. wherein a weighted belt is provided, wherein the belt includes slots for receiving various weights to enhance straightening of the lower back.
U.S. pat. No. 3,713,299 to Duncan sets forth a weighted belt for use by underwater divers with compartments containing lead weights therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved exercise apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in providing resistance and assist selectively in a push-up exercise procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.